


Yummy

by hummelpie



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummelpie/pseuds/hummelpie





	

Kurt and Blaine are just sitting in their comfy chairs and reading magazines, having the perfect afternoon, when Kurt looks up confusedly from his magazine and says, "you know what I hate?"

 

Blaine looks up at him curiously.

 

"The word 'yummy'," Kurt says. Blaine furrows his brow in confusion, and Kurt just nods back at him. "I mean, it's just like... what kind of word is _yummy_?" he says, scrunching up his face and laughing to himself, as if he were offended. "I just..." He laughs again to himself and shakes his head. "I just... wh—" His words are cut off with a baffled scoff, and he throws up his hand, laughing confusedly.

 

Blaine just looks at him with an expression that reads: 'I have never been more confused.' He then slowly slides his hand over Kurt's and looks at Kurt until he slowly turns his head around, looking back at Blaine.

 

"Are you alright?" Blaine quietly asks after a few moments of silent staring.

 

Kurt laughs confusedly again and scrunches up his face even more. "Are _you_ alright?"

 

Blaine looks around for a moment, wondering why Kurt is asking him if he's alright. He nods slowly. "Yeah, I'm alright...?"

 

Kurt nods and smiles at him. "Good." He then turns his head back around and starts sporting the same confused, scrunched-up-smile face as he laughs and mutters to himself: "Yummy? What the fuck kind of word is yummy?"


End file.
